


Undone

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Victoria tells Aaron shes with Luke and Aaron isn't happyAka, I believe Victoria is gonna end up with her rapists brother which is so wrong and if they do, I believe this would be Aaron's reaction.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> The emmerdale writing at the moment is annoying the heck out of me and Victoria has officially made her way to the top of my hate list.

He had finished changing another barrel through the back when the tears had hit him once again. He couldn't help it, it seemed that every day, he woke up in the December christmas period with that one thought in his mind, he wouldn't be spending Christmas with Robert.  
  
And it was funny because he had spent more christmases with Robert when they werent even together!   
  
Then as soon as they were together, the universe wanted them to part ways as soon as possible!  
  
He wasnt doing so well at the scrapyard, leaving Jimmy and Nicola to deal with the accounts and numbers and clients etc...  
  
He only went when he needed to properly vent his frustration out on something, smash some metal or pull apart some old car doors but even that proved to be useless. The scrapyard wouldn't even be here if it wasnt for Robert...the original business intended for steamy weekends away now a fully fledged working business.  
  
It wasnt a surprise when his mum had asked him to work at the pub for a while, do the manual labour since she still didn't trust big old clumsy Bear. Her and Paddy were in their own blissful world with Eve and Liv? She kept an eye on Aaron, but he had to put up a front. She was still his little sister, he needed to act strong...it was the only thing she asked for over and over and as unfair as it was, he couldn't say no.  
  
He wiped his tears away, rubbed his nose and calmed his breathing before stepping out, nearly bumping into Marlon who balanced three plates on two arms. He let out a girlish yell and walked on after giving Aaron a glare, harmless since he did that all the time being a stressed chef. Victoria wasnt working much anymore, always busy with baby stuff and spending most of her free time at the hospital. Aaron guessed she was probably just paranoid about the baby...  
  
But then he walked to the bar and poured himself a pint and saw her. Victoria, walking through the Woolpack doors with...with that rapists brother trailing behind her.  
  
Aaron straightened up immediately and glared.  
  
"Vic, he giving you a hard time? Go away mate, we're not interested in whatever you have to say"  
  
She looked alarmed and then to his utter surprise, she slid her hand in his and smiled.  
  
"Actually, I wanted you to know that me and Luke...we're together"  
  
Together?  
  
Her and him?  
  
Her and Lee's brother?  
  
The brother that Robert killed because of-  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Me and Luke. We're together. I know it might seem weird because of the circumstances but-"  
  
"Hang on Vic! What's weird is the fact that you havent bothered to ring your own brother in prison for the past couple of months! This isn't weird, it's wrong!"  
  
She gasped, as if Aaron had said the most offensive thing ever and tightened her grip in Luke's hand.  
  
"How is this wrong?! He is nothing like Lee!"  
  
"Fine. Then you're even more of a naive, stupid, disloyal tart than I thought!"  
  
Chas had chosen that exact moment to come out and she looked at the pair of them before frowning at Aaron.  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
"What it's true though! Her own brother, my husband, spends months and months working on everything and anything he can do to prevent that scums family from coming near her! He gets jailed forever only for his work to be undone?!"  
  
Victoria started crying again, as per freaking usual, and Aaron scoffed.  
  
"Don't even start now. Go on! You should be happy! Go play little happy families with your rapists brother! Your kids gonna be calling him Uncle rapist soon!"  
  
He should have expected the slap from her, but his cheek still stung and his heart weighed heavy, still full of things he hadn't even spoken out loud yet. He needed to say them all before he never got a chance again!  
  
"How is that fair Aaron?! I can see who I like! Luke is nothing like his brother! You should be happy for me, happy that I'm moving on with this baby...with Luke..."  
  
Happy for her? Why would he be happy for her?   
  
"Why would I be happy for you?! Because you've thrown yourself at the first guy you see? You slapper, love to keep it in the family dont you? Yours and that rapist brother of his...at least mine and Robert's baby would have had normal parents! You stole that away from us!"  
  
Chas grabbed a hold of Aaron's arm and started to pull him back, trying to get him out of sight from everyone in the pub. Everyone was staring, Victoria's hands were still entwined with Luke's and Luke just stood there with an angry look on his face. Aaron yanked his arm out of Chas' and sobbed.  
  
"Mum let go of me!"  
  
Victoria sniffled and shook her head.  
  
"You know what? I dont need to hear any of this..."  
  
"Oi! I ain't done! It's you who wanted Robert to do anything to stop Lee and his family from coming near you. You! You decided that all on your own! You deserve to be in prison, not Robert! Hes sitting in prison, rotting away because of something you told him to do!"  
  
"She didn't tell Robert to kill Lee!"  
  
Aaron glared at Luke and without warning, picked up his pint and aimed to glass his head. His hand was pulled back though and the glass was plucked from his grip. Luke had backed away, clearly hadn't been expecting Aaron to react so violently.  
  
"You told him you would do it his way! You know how agitated Robert got around him! He couldn't control himself! Yet you put them in a room together? You really are a stupid cow! Tell you what, you and him can go play happy families all you want, but in my eyes? You and your little rapist brother are dead to me, you dont even exist...you're exactly where Robert is. Cold and alone in prison rotting away for the foreseeable future..."  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Aaron's body and picked him up slightly as they dragged him through the back room. Aaron watched Victoria and Luke turn their backs on him seconds before the back room door closed over and he was pushed on the couch. Bear stood there proudly, since he had pulled Aaron through and Chas sighed.  
  
"She'll come around...and then you can apologise..."  
  
"Apologise? For what?! Smacking some home truths into her thick skull?!"  
  
"No. For saying all those horrible things to her!"  
  
He leaned back and rubbed his face in pure annoyance.  
  
"Its as if she likes creating new drama for herself! Shes all 'me me me' this! Who moves on to another guy only a couple months after she was raped?! Its like as soon as the village stopped talking about her rape, she went out and caused more drama for herself! Shes nothing but a stupid cow mum...its about time someone told her the truth"

"Aaron!"

"No! Robert worked hard to make sure Lee's family stayed away from her! She begged for help and now shes throwing all his efforts back in his face! Hes rotting in prison for nothing now!"

She sighed and rubbed her face, unsure what to say, just sat there watching her son sit there and cry and cry. Robert Sugden really would be the end of him wouldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at 4 in the morning in an hour so excuse any mistakes!


End file.
